Guardian
by omigoditschriscolfer
Summary: Kurt dies in a homophobic attack by Karofsky. Very AU wing!fic / angel!Kurt. Klaine/ND centric. R&R, please! NOTE: Discontinued. See my page for the rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is another AU completely independent from Kicked Out. **

**Story: Kurt is attacked by Karofsky+his groupies, but they go too far and end up killing him. Here's the thing: No one has any proof it was them. Kurt was found in an alleyway, but by the time he reached the hospital he had died. ND (and a few Warblers) wrote a letter to him and Blaine kept it in his room. Read to find out more! Enjoy my twisted mind!**

**Chapter 1: Letter**

Blaine opened his eyes in his dark bedroom, looking over at his clock. 5:57. _Beat'cha,_ he thought towards his alarm. Instinctively, he reached for the letter he kept in his dresser. The glee club (and a few Warblers) had written it after Kurt died. It was full of "I miss you"s and "I love you"s, along with some random things they thought he should know.

He felt the paper in his hand, but it was different somehow. Too big. He pulled out of the drawer it was in and, somehow, the small envelope the three pages had been in was now a full size one, with something inside.

The large envelope was addressed "_Blaine_" in a simple handwriting, but Blaine recognized it. Kurt had written the word.

He ripped it open to reveal a smaller envelope with a sticky note on it:

_Wait until Glee practise to open this. Show everyone. -K_

Blaine gaped at the note. It was Kurt's handwriting again.

Kurt was back.

* * *

><p>"Okay, who wants to got first?" Mr. Shuester asked the glee club at the end of the day. Blaine's hand shot straight up.<p>

"Mr. Shue, this is kind of important," he rushed. The teacher complied, giving the boy the room's attention.

"You guys remember the letter we wrote, right?" The club nodded.

"Well, I kept it in a drawer beside my bed. This morning, I found this," he held up the now-creased envelope in one hand, "in its place. I haven't opened it yet, but it was addressed in Kurt's handwriting."

The room gasped in synchronization, looking at each other then back at Blaine.

"I think I'll leave you guys to yourselves for now, as I know nothing about any letter," Mr. Shue excused himself.

Blaine opened the letter and read it out loud.

_Dear Everyone, _

_I miss you guys, too! I just wish I could have told you how much I loved you before I ended up here. The Court says I shouldn't bother writing you back. I could just go see you. But then you wouldn't be able to keep a memoir of it, and it could only be for one of you. But I have managed to negotiate with them to have it be one time, for all of you. _

Blaine read ahead while the others whispered to each other. His eyes widened at the next two paragraphs. "Guys! Listen up!"

_I will be "visiting" on the day before Christmas Eve. Meet me with the Warblers (not all of them, just Wes, David, Nick and Jeff) and my parents in the Choir room at 5:00PM, but do NOT bring anyone else. If there are too many people, it won't work. There is one person who absolutely HAS to be there, though. _

_The job I was given when I got here was to be a Guardian. Since I was so close with him on Earth, I was assigned as Blaine's Guardian. He's the only person that'll see me after the "party." Since I have to follow him around everywhere, I can only be there if he is. Get it?_

More whispers and a few "Oh my God"s were heard and Blaine raised his head from where it was hidden behind the page. Everyone was looking at him. He swallowed and cleared his throat.

_Puck, Jean says "hi" back, and my mom says she's going to lecture you as soon as you get up here. You were right about Karofsky, though. He's going straight downstairs._

The group laughed and Puck fist-bumped the closest person he could—Mike. Quinn shot a questioning look at him but turned back to Blaine. He continued reading.

_'Cedes, I give you full permission to raid my collection of fashion magazines that are under my bed. Do your worst._

"Thanks, Kurt, wherever you are right now," the girl in question giggled.

_Blaine, I need to show you something when I see you. I'll do a "big reveal," so you don't see me before anyone else. I need you to remember to not freak out at what I show you. You can't tell anyone what it is, either. _

Blaine read that paragraph a bit quieter than the others. The front row—Santana, Brittany, Artie, and Finn—were the only ones who heard. Blaine quickly regained his original volume and read the next few lines.

_Finn, I really do consider you as my brother still, even though we aren't related at all. _

_Before you ask, yes Brit, I do have wings. They are very pretty and look like a very faded rainbow. I'll show you when I see you. _

Brittany smiled and grabbed Santana's and Artie's hands. They were startled, but Santana grabbed Finn's hand and pulled him closer to the mini-huddle. Rachel glared at her from where she was sitting behind them, but Santana just sighed and said, "Oh, get in here, dwarf." Rachel raised an eyebrow but came down and sat in Finn's lap.

_Alright, I think I've rambled enough. I'll see you in a few weeks!_

_Love, _

_Kurt_

Blaine finished the letter and stuffed it in his pocket with a small smile on his face. The glee club all stood up and engulfed him in an enormous group hug. Blaine ended up being pushed into Artie's lap so he could hug the boy properly, so everyone else got on their knees and hugged them.

"Hey, Blaine?" Rachel asked, looking up from where she was on Finn's back. The boy in question looked at her. "Can I see that letter?"

"Uh, sure." He fished in his pocket for the letter, handing it to her once he found it. She looked at the page and a tear ran down her cheek.

"The entire thing is in Kurt's handwriting. This is amazing. I—Oh. My. God. Kurt!" The brunette jumped off of her boyfriend's back and stood up. She looked towards the door to Mr. Shuester's office, and there he was.

"Hi,"

**A/N: And there you have it. I'm no good at writing violent stuff, so no, I won't write what happened. Feel free to make up your own version of the "attack." If you want to know what I mean with half of this stuff, PM me and I'll try to explain it. **_**Try**_**.**

**I will update this, though it won't be as consistant as KO updates. It'll be on an "as I finish the chapter" basis. (Word count-1008)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: If you haven't already noticed, this starts some time after Blaine transfers, but before the Troubletones is started. In my world, Rory is there, but hasn't been mentioned yet because I can't think of a witty comeback for him. Also, Kurt has the same hair as in BTW because he just looks so hot (in my opinion) when it's like that. ENJOYIFY!**

"Hi," Kurt mumbled awkwardly. He was wearing what he usually would, though slightly toned down—skinny jeans, a tight t-shirt, a leather jacket, and the key necklace he'd worn when he'd transferred back last year. His hair looked like he had wet it and run his fingers through it; sort of spiky. The main difference about it was it's colour—still brown, but with a golden shimmer to it.

"Kurt? What about—"

"I lied," the angel cut Puck, the only person able to form a coherent sentence at the moment, off. "I can show myself whenever I want." He walked up to the group slowly.

By now everyone was standing, so a few people hesitated but followed Kurt's example. Brittany was the first to reach him, followed by Rachel and Tina. Brittany and Rachel each grabbed one of his hands, and Tina smiled at him. Kurt laughed and pulled the three girls into a hug.

"What about us? We're your friends, too, you know," Mercedes bitched sarcastically. Kurt laughed again and released the trio he was crushing.

"Wow, Kurt, you've sure gained some muscle," Rachel muttered, rubbing her arm where he had been holding it.

"Sorry, Rach." Kurt turned to the rest of the group. "Who missed me?"

The huddle that had been formed around Artie and Blaine shifted to Kurt, enveloping him in a similar way.

"Kurt? Not to be pushy or anything, but you mentioned something about wings in that letter...?"

Kurt laughed and pulled himself out of the clump. "Yes, Tina, I do have wings. Anyone wanna see?" The entire room nodded enthusiastically. "All of you, turn around," he ordered. The group complied, stepping away and looking at the other wall.

"Ah, nope, Blaine, no cheating," he scolded as he noticed Blaine turning his head. The short boy muttered a complaint but did as he said.

Kurt sighed and tugged his jacket and shirt off, letting the dark fabric fall on the floor at his feet. "Okay, look at me if you dare," he said sarcastically.

The group turned. Almost everyone was frozen in shock and awe, but Brittany walked up slowly and reached out to touch one of the pale feathers. She looked at Kurt for confirmation. The boy nodded his head and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't bite. It's fine, guys," he chuckled. One by one, the teenagers came up and felt the wings on Kurt's back. The feathers were as soft as satin, and in the light they shifted colours—it reflected like a prism, creating the rainbow effect.

"Dude, this is so cool," Puck commented, putting a hand on the angel's shoulder. The wings spread out about three feet on each side, giving everyone enough room to keep their personal space (excluding Kurt, as he was the centre of attention) while still fawning over them.

"Enough, guys. I think you've had enough," Kurt sighed, shaking his wings so everyone would back off. "I'm putting my shirt back on."

Some people let out sighs, but got out of Kurt's personal space for the first time since he had appeared. The boy in question spun his finger in a circle, signalling for the group in front of him to turn around.

Once his shirt was on again, Kurt grabbed his jacket and chuckled a quick, "It's safe," before walking up to Blaine. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he whispered. The smaller boy nodded and followed his boyfriend to a back corner of the room.

"Listen, I need to tell you something," Kurt began. He looked his boyfriend straight in the eye. "I—" He was cut off by the sound of footsteps in the doorway.

"What the...?" Everyone turned as Mr. Shuester walked in. "Kurt? How...?"

**A/N: I need ideas for what Kurt/ND responds! I'm drawing a complete blank!**

**On another note, Kurt's hair has a golden shimmer to it because that's his halo. In my world, an angel's halo was deemed "too noticeable," so they made it subtler by giving an angel gold in their hair. If you need anything else explained to you, feel free to PM me! (Word count-646)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated lately (even though it's only been a few days, it seems like a while), I've just been busy with school and stuff. **

**Just as a note, a lot of chapters are going to end with the cliffhanger of a question/twist in the form of dialogue. That line of dialogue will be the first line in the chapter after it. If you were confused. Anyways, read on, my lovelies!**

"Kurt? How...?" Mr. Shuester let his question trail off, knowing very well that the entire glee club knew what he meant.

"I—I'm Blaine's Guardian angel," the boy stuttered, holding Blaine's hand in his own. "I came to see you guys."

"Kurt, can I talk to you for a minute?" The teacher wasn't as hesitant as the teenagers. He came up to his former student and put a hand on his shoulder. "Privately?"

Kurt nodded and followed him into the office.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked out of complete curiosity. Mr. Shue put his head in his hand and took a breath.

"I know how this works," he began. Kurt raised an eyebrow but stayed silent.

"My friend in high school, Tyler, died in a car accident when he was sixteen. The same thing happened with him that happened to you—he was assigned as his girlfriend, Danielle's, Guardian."

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but Mr. Shue cut him off.

"I found out because I caught them in the A/V storage room. He had to confess." The two looked into the choir room. Everyone was either spying on them through the glass wall or talking to one another.

"But why did you want to talk to me about it?"

"Because I just wanted to let you know that you can talk to me about this stuff. That, and I wanted to warn you that the first time you kiss Blaine, he's going to get a killer headache." The teacher let out a laugh on the last part.

"Why, may I ask?" Kurt said sarcastically.

"You'll see." They looked out the window again. By now, all of New Directions was looking at them.

"Whadda you say we go back in there before they burn a hole in the wall?"

Kurt laughed. "Sure."

* * *

><p><em>Can u come 2 mckinley on dec 23? glee n<em>_eeds 2 show u something -B_

As soon as Blaine put his phone in his pocket, it vibrated. He sighed and pulled it out again.

_Just me? -W_

_You, David, Nick, & Jeff -B_

_K. C u there -W_

Blaine was about to put his phone away again, but had another idea instead.

"Hey, Kurt?" he whispered into his empty bedroom. The boy in question appeared out of nowhere in front of him.

"Yeah?"

"Can you switch the date of your little party? I think two and a half weeks is a little bit of a stretch."

"Sure," the countertenor replied. He sat down on Blaine's bed, lying down on his stomach the same way Blaine was. "When should it be?"

Blaine thought for a minute. "How about tomorrow at four? The school's open on Saturday, right? For Glee practise?"

"Okay."

Blaine nodded and sent another text to Wes.

_Scratch that. Make it 2morrow 4pm -B_

_K. its a date -W_

_I thought u were straight :P -B_

_I am. Its called sarcasm :( -W_

_I no. Meet u there? -B_

_K. -W_

"Tell Finn, too," Kurt suggested as he read the texts Blaine was sending. The shorter boy nodded and sent Finn the message.

_Hey frankenteen? Kurt's party's 4 2morrow. That ok with u? -B_

_Yup. I'll bring burt + my mom. C u there! -F_

"So, now that that's settled, what do you want to do?" Blaine questioned.

"Well, I can show you something no one else can see," Kurt said, sitting up as he spoke. "Come on, get up."

Blaine did as he was told. He raised an eyebrow when he was upright, but stayed silent.

"Okay, this is going to give you a bit of a headache, but it'll be worth it," Kurt explained, leaning forwards to touch their foreheads together.

Kurt leaned in for a kiss, and Blaine acted on instinct and responded. Their lips met, and Blaine was hit with an onslaught of images.

The first few were of the attack that killed Kurt—hulking football players with switchblades and lighters closing in on him in an alley, Kurt being shoved into a brick wall, and a few other unmentionables. Then the sounds hit.

A few of the jocks were yelling profanities at Kurt, but he couldn't hear them over the sound of his own screaming. Since the alley was so isolated, though, no one heard the desperate cries for help. Soon, Kurt ran out of energy to scream and then heard a cigarette lighter being flicked on.

Kurt's emotions flashed through Blaine's mind so fast he could barely distinguish them all—fear, anger, sadness, pain, and distress fled as fast as they appeared. The last thing Blaine saw before breaking the kiss was of a man in his mid-20's running up to Kurt and pulling out his phone. After that, it went blurry and faded to black.

"What...was...that?" Blaine breathed after a few moments of silence. His head was working overtime trying to process what he had just seen.

"What did you see?" Kurt asked eagerly but seriously.

"Y—your attack," Blaine managed. "Screaming. Pain," he added, wincing at the word—he had physically felt pain in the same places that Kurt was hit or burned, though he hadn't moved when he felt it.

Kurt gaped. He lifted his shirt—there was a faint trace of a scar that no one had noticed the other day along his stomach. "The cut that killed me," he whispered.

There was still a bit of burning in that exact same spot on Blaine's body. He pulled off his own shirt—there was a scar that looked much more recent than Kurt's, but was a mirror image otherwise. The two boys stared at the matching wounds for a minute, but gained their voices back eventually.

"What did you mean by you saw my attack?" Kurt said finally. Blaine thought for a minute.

"I—it was like I was watching a TV show. But I could feel everything you did. Every hit, every cut, all of it. I tasted blood at one point, too," he remembered, flinching at the memory.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Kurt whispered shyly. "I didn't know what you would see, just that it would be some sort of memory of mine." He averted eye contact, got up and tried not to touch Blaine at all so he could disappear again. Blaine had other ideas, though.

"Hey, you're not going anywhere," he insisted, grabbing the angel's wrist so he couldn't escape. "It wasn't your fault. I saw what I saw, and now I know what you went through." He used his free hand to take the hand he was restraining.

"Let me go, Blaine," Kurt insisted, attempting to free his wrist. The effort was useless; even though Kurt was stronger, Blaine had a better death grip.

"No, you're not going anywhere. Sit down, please," he begged. Kurt sighed but complied, sitting cross-legged beside his boyfriend.

"I love you. You do not need to apologize. Get it?" Blaine searched his face for an answer. There was no sign of anything helpful, considering the brunette averted eye contact again.

"Yes, I get it. I just never wanted you to experience what happened to me," he whispered. "I love you too much to let you be hurt the way I was."

**A/N: Creepy scar is creepy. Fluffy ending is fluffy. Like it? Hate it? Have ideas? Review with 'em!**

**Danielle's name isn't taken from "Wait, so now I'm Dannielle Stacy Hummel?" (which is by the oh-so-awesome xLil' Suga Babyx). I came up with her as a character in my original story long before I even read fanfiction. **


	4. PSA

**PSA:**

**I will be discontinuing this story and rewriting it, using your responses from the original posting. Special credit goes to Swing Girl At Heart for looking over what I have posted here and PM'ing me these helpful tips: **

"[...] It seemed way too fast and undeveloped. This isn't necessarily a bad thing - every single writer hits this stage at some point, where you just want to get to the plot points you're excited about writing so you accidentally speed through the rest of it. For example, in your opening paragraph, we're slammed with both Kurt's death and the idea of the letter, and then we're expected to be confused by the letter's changed weight before we're able to form a picture in our heads of said letter. It would be better if you could have Blaine wake up, then you explain (but SHOW, don't TELL - that's a BIG mistake) that Kurt's dead in a little more detail - how long he's been gone, what Blaine's been doing since then, maybe a sentence about what the funeral was like. Then you introduce the letter, again with a little more detail, and after that your audience will be able to feel surprised at the new letter in place of the old one.

"[...] It also seemed far too nonchalant. The Glee Club has gone through a TERRIBLE loss - one of their key members has just died, BRUTALLY murdered, but they don't seem all that concerned. From the way the characters are behaving, the audience gets the feeling that Kurt's death isn't a big deal, when it was really a MAJOR key point in the story. Even if you don't show his death, it's still very important. Kurt's letter was also very nonchalant - imagine that you're writing a letter to your family from beyond the grave. Even if you know that you're going to see them very soon, the letter would still be sad, because despite the fact that you can walk amongst the living, things won't ever REALLY be the same again. Something to think about. [...]"

**This is only some of what she sent me, but kind of what I focused on improving in the rewrite. Chapter 1 now has a more realistic emotion to it—it's told from Blaine's POV starting about two and a half months after Kurt dies. Blaine's been counting the days, and even something as small as the smell of coffee kicks him to the dirt, just because it reminds him of Kurt. He hasn't spoken to anyone. He's been relying on his brother for almost everything. I'll leave this one up, so the rewrite is going to be called "Hidden Angels." I hope you like it!**


End file.
